Harry Potter and Dreams of a Life Now Past
by Caitlinn
Summary: Harry wakes up in a Muggle hospital after playing Quidditch. How the did he get there? And will two people that he loves either disappear forever or stay with him for good?
1. Default Chapter

My Ending to the Harry Potter Series  
  
Legal stuff: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in relation to him.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up in a large hospital bed, surrounded by medical equipment. He looked around. 'what happened? Where am I?' He thought.  
  
He had been playing Quiditch with his friends and now he was here, where ever here was.  
  
It looked to be a hospital. Maybe he'd had an accident while playing. He waited for the school nurse, Madame Pomfrey, to come in and check on him. Instead an ugly man about the age of Uncle Vernon came in. "Oh my goodness! You're awake! I was coming to turn off the machine, but. Oh wait until they hear!" He ran out of the room while Harry attempted to ask who 'they' were.  
  
He tried to stand up but he couldn't move. 'What's happened to me?' His mind asked in a panic.  
  
He laid in his room for and hour, watching nurses and doctors come in and out, checking monitors and the IV's he was attached to. He heard people in the hall and looked up.  
  
Two people he'd known to be dead for all of his life came in. "My baby! I can't believe." The woman began to cry. A man with his same coal black hair walked up and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm so glad to have my son back." The man whispered. The ugly man that had come in earlier beamed with pride.  
  
"Am. I. dead?" Harry struggled with each word for lack of use. "What are you talking about, you silly boy?" The woman asked with a smile. "You're. dead though." Harry said. "What a dream you must have had. Harry, baby, you've been in a coma for the past 7 years."  
  
"What?" "Yes. We were in a car accident." Harry's eyes glazed over with tears. He refused to believe Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, the school. he refused to believe all of that was a dream. He could not, no, he would not accept that. Never.  
  
"Harry? Are you all right?" "No. I'm not. Who are you? Are you working for Voldemort?! You're not my parents!" "Oh Harry." The woman began to cry again. 'Hermione, Ron, Hagrid. where are you guys?' He thought. "I just want you to leave me alone." "All right, son. We'll leave." The man said. They all walked out the door.  
  
He sat up slowly. "This has to be an illusion." He rummaged under his pillow for his wand. "I am Harry Potter and I will not let some stupid parlor trick fool me." When he didn't find his wand he tried doing a simple changing spell he'd learned his first year at Hogwarts. Nothing happened. He looked at the wall, and closed his eyes.  
  
Images of his friends danced in his mind. Pain welled in his body, worming it's way through every part of it. The pain wasn't from the needles pricking into his skin.  
  
He wished he could disappear. Disappear back into the real world.  
  
But how was he to know what was real or fantasy? He wasn't sure about anything anymore. Now he knew. He was absolutely alone.  
  
He got up out of the bed and tested his weight against his legs. "At least I can wobble out of this God forsaken place." He grumbled to himself.  
  
He walked/fell/crawled down the hall of the hospital. 'Where are you going?' Asked the annoyingly sensible part of his mind. It always thought it knew better than the part that acted on his emotions.  
  
He stopped though. "I'm going to go run into a tree. Maybe I'll go back the way I came." The annoying part snickered. 'That's a brilliant plan, numb skull.' Harry walked out the Emergency Entrance and down the street.  
  
'I don't want to be here.' He looked at a can in the road and began to kick it. He heard the blare of a car horn and looked up. "Get out of the road!" The man in the car yelled.  
  
It was dark before a pulled up beside him. "Oh my Goodness! Harry is that you? You've gotten so big!" He looked at the stranger that owned the new voice with curiousity replaced with warmth and love. 'Mrs. Wealsey.' "What in the world are you doing out? I bet your parents are worried sick."  
  
The woman who looked like Mrs. Weasley, but claimed not to be, drove him to a strange house and walked in with him.  
  
His 'parents' and 'Mrs. Weasley' talked for a while, leaving him to do as he pleased.  
  
He walked around the house. There were no pictures of him after the age of ten. It seemed odd that none of the pictures waved or smiled at him. He found a photo album and flipped through it's pages. There was no Sirus Black in any wedding pictures. No Dumbledore in school photos of James and Lily. He refused to call them mom and dad, when those people had been dead for his entire life.  
  
No, these people were Muggles through and through. No wands, no spells, but most of all, no magic at all.  
  
The people yelled up to him to come say good-bye. He walked reluctantly down the stairs and said good bye to a complete stranger. He fought the urge to ask about Ron.  
  
The next week all he did was practice magic while his parents were away at work. They thought it wouldn't be good for him to go to school so soon. No matter how hard he tired it didn't seem to work. He thought he felt some power but it turned out that his hand had fallen asleep.  
  
The week came and went with no sigh of magic what so ever. His 'parents' sent him to a Muggle school the next day.  
  
He sat rigid in a seat behind a girl with blonde hair. "Harry Potter, please come up to the front." 'No one's talking about how I got the scar. That's odd.'  
  
"Class, this is Harry Potter. He just woke up from a coma. So please help him if he needs it. Harry why don't you tell us what you remember."  
  
Harry felt the pain of lose and loniness as all eyes turned to him. He reached up and rubbed his forehead. There was no scar! He felt so alone.  
  
People, his so called classmates, glared at him. "I can't. I mean I don't. I was alive. I was where I belonged. I." People looked at him funny.  
  
"It's all right, Harry. Go take your seat." Draco was there. Harry had noticed that before. He walked over and sat.  
  
"Hey buddy. Nice to see you back. I went to see in the hospital almost week. I doubt you remember. We can talk at lunch if you want." He turned around in his seat before Harry could say no.  
  
Before the lunch bell he tried to disapparate. It didn't work. Draco sat at one of the tables and motioned for him.  
  
"You don't even remember your best buddy, Eric, do you?" Draco asked. "Who's Eric?" "I am." "I remember you're my enemy." "What are you talking about? I'm your best friend." "Whatever you say, Malfoy." "Want to talk about it, Harry?" "Whatever." Harry shrugged.  
  
Harry went into lengthy detail about his life. About Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Dumbledore and the school. It was so believable that Eric felt himself being pulled into the mythical world.  
  
It took Harry four lunch periods, two study halls and one after school meeting to finish his story.  
  
Eric stared at him as he said the last sentence. "Harry, buddy, you should be a writer. Write all of that down. I'll do your homework until you're done and you can borrow my laptop for class. If the teachers try to stop you, tell them to come to me. Harry, I'm your new publisher." Harry looked at him. "All right."  
  
The next day Harry started from the beginning, writing down everything he had told Eric. Four teachers stopped him and confiscated it. By the time they'd read it to the class everyone was fantasized.  
  
It wasn't the first time he'd dreamed of his friends. He knew that men weren't suppose to cry but he didn't care. His whole life had been ripped apart at the seems.  
  
"I miss you guys so much." He sobbed into his hands. "I just want to die."  
  
The thought had crossed his mind before. Suicide had to be better. It had to be.  
  
He was almost done. Each moment he relived was agony. It hurt to even reread it to check for mistakes. So he continued to plow through it with a broken heart. "God I hate this." Harry had recently tried to kill himself, but had lost his nerve.  
  
School lost all mental value. He even answered questioned that his mind relived.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and rolled over in his bed. His room was dark because his lamp was off. His pillow was hard and lumpy and bed didn't feel right. He tried to sleep but couldn't, so instead he cried. Finally he fell asleep.  
  
"Harry. Harry wake up." "Ron?" "Yeah. It's me. How's it going, buddy?" "It's awful. I miss you guys so much." "Hey don't cry. I'm here now, aren't I?" "Yeah." "Harry, I came to tell you something." "What is it?"  
  
Hermione came up behind Ron. "Hi Harry." "Hermione!" Harry rushed over and tried to hug her, but she stopped him. "Harry listen to what Ron has to say. I'll see you in your dreams." And with that, she disappeared.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Ron shrugged. "I guess where everyone else went." "What?" "Harry I came to tell you good bye." "What? Why?" "Harry, it's been great. I loved every moment of our lives when you were here. But," "But what?!" Harry interrupted.  
  
"But I have to go. I can't stay. I can't tell you what's going on either. Good bye Harry. You were, no, are the greatest friend I'll ever have."  
  
"Ron, what are you talking about?" "I'll see ya later, Harry. Try to be happy." Ron smiled tightly and then disappeared as well.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up in a cold sweat. Tears streamed down his face. He looked up ans saw his parents come in. "Harry, what's wrong?" Lily Potter asked.  
  
"It's okay, mom. It was just a dream."  
  
* the end! Aren't I awful. (. Gots any question contact me at goddess2006@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
J.K. Rowling  
  
c/o Bloomsbury Publishing  
  
38 Soho Square  
  
London W1V 5DF  
  
UK 


	2. Author's Note (because I think you'll ne...

~ Author's Note ~  
  
Some of you reading this story, which is basically a made up version of the end of the seventh book, might wonder why Harry puts himself through all this trauma. The answer is quiet simple if you think about it, but before I can answer it I have to answer the other questions on people's minds.  
  
My story puts Harry in the Muggle world, but in the my story Harry is a Muggle. So were his parents and so are everyone else in the world. In this story there is no Magical World. Harry has been in a coma for seven years. In this time his sub conscience invents a fictitious world in which people and things he knew before come together to form the Britain of Magic we all know. In his mind, Harry creates one of the most unbelievable and marvelous places known to the world.  
  
Since this is Harry's dream world, he is allowed a certain amount of power. He chooses a villain and becomes the hero. Did anyone ever notice that Harry always wins?  
  
Harry goes into this coma when he's ten, so why does he live his whole life in the dream world? This is a question my friend asked me after she read this story. Again, since this is Harry's dream he has a certain amount of control. Like in most dreams there can be time lapses and years can go by in a matter of minutes.  
  
In the Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling, you'll notice that Harry's adventures in magic don't start until he's ten, though it does tell of his life with his aunt and uncle. The time lapse effect was taken into careful consideration when I wrote this.  
  
Why does Harry not remember his parents when he wakes up from the coma? Well, all through the books we hear of Harry's parents being dead. It only makes sense that to him they would be dead. And think of this, Harry's sub conscience might believe they are dead, killed in the car accident and putting into the story that they died trying to save him.  
  
So why doesn't he remember the car accident? That one is more difficult to answer. Basically, though, it could be amnesia, I don't know if that's possible. So here's the alternative. Harry's sub conscience made his parents die by murder. Which is more interesting? Car accident or murder? In my opinion, it's murder. And which would be more interesting in a child's dream? Murder. So when Harry wakes up after knowing for so long that his parents were murdered do you think he's going to see it any differently? I seriously doubt it.  
  
So why doesn't Harry just except that he lived in a dream world and start to live in the real world? Harry has lived with magic for his most of his 'life'. I think it would be hard to let go of something as important as a culture. To Harry, who's never know anything different then his world, it's the most important thing to him, naturally. It's that simple. It would be hard for anyone to give up the only thing they knew in an instant. I doubt anyone would adjust right away. Harry just stand the thought of losing all of his friends and magic and his classmates and even his enemies all at once. It's basically the end of the world to him.  
  
JK Rowling Quote of the week for  
  
January 15th, 2001  
  
"The idea that we could have a child who escapes from the confines of the adult world and goes somewhere where he has power, both literally and metaphorically, really appealed to me." - JK Rowling  
  
  
  
This story is defiantly not going to happen, so no one needs to worry. The real ending will be happy and playful with everyone talking about what they're going to do in life after they've had their last big adventure and supposedly killed Voldemort. I'm guessing. This is just a fanfiction and nothing like this will ever happen.  
  
~ Legal Stuff ~  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or any characters related to him. I only own Eric, the kid that looks like Draco. I don't care if you want to use him. doesn't matter to me.  
  
So that's basically it. 


End file.
